clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Story of the Sword 3
Story of the Sword 3 is an encounter in the Crystal Kismet mission hub, after Story of the Sword 2. Enemies *Oroc Quick Shard (1170 Gold, 144 XP, 90 Energy, 7 HP) *Oroc Duster (1170 Gold, 144 XP, 90 Energy, 7 HP) *Oroc Crystal Gazer (1170 Gold, 144 XP, 90 Energy, 7 HP) can Banish Transcript Introduction "Your ancestor came to the underground realm, as we spoke of. And Roland came with %him%. They found Raknur a prisoner, facing his demise in our enemies' death chamber. The draken-kasan saved him, and earned his friendship. But when Raknur saw Roland, the sword-taker as he named him, he was filled with rage. "Raknur had always believed the loss of Rogar's Dream brought about his father's death in battle, that he could have saved him had he only been wielding so mighty a blade instead of a baser weapon. And so he had sworn an oath, vowing to slay the sword-taker and recover what he believed had been stolen from him. "He would have hurled himself upon Roland, but the draken-kasan intervened. For %he% would not see %his% companion harmed. And %he% needed Raknur too, for my ancestor was to guide %him% to the dragons' lair. In the end an agreement was made, though it would lie heavy on the draken-kasan's heart. Roland and Raknur would fight to the death, with the winner taking the loser's blade -- but only after the lair was found and its denizens slain. "This came to pass, as fate decreed it would. The kobolds, beastmen, and great red wyrm were put to the sword by your ancestor and mine. Then came the duel, in spite of the draken-kasan's entreaties. Roland was the victor, and Raknur perished. By our customs, Roland came into possession of the orange crystal sword which had been Raknur's. But in return he handed Rogar's Dream to my people, and asked them to give it to Raknur's son. "It has been in my family ever since, passed down from hand to hand -- wielded in the defense of our people and the destruction of our enemies. Always has it reminded us of Raknur and Roland alike, two warriors we do well to honor." Silence descends like a blanket, as though a curtain has fallen in front of a stage. It remains unbroken by your voices even when enemies emerge to face you once more, and you give battle with the story of long-dead heroes ringing in your minds. Conclusion "There is one thing I've often wondered..." Rakshara says, as her final enemy tumbles to the ground -- slashed throat gaping like a second maw. "What became of the orange crystal blade that was once Raknur's?" "Roland wielded it in all of his battles," you reply. "At the end of his life, just before he died, he gave it to the Dragon-Rider. It rests in my family's keep in East Kruna, alongside other treasures from that age." "I would like to see it one day," she says, "and look upon the crystal of my ancestors." Category:Crystal Kismet